C'est comme manger des cookies sans chocolat
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Johnny's. Shonen ai. Nagase/Okura. Nagase essaye de se rendormir après avoir été réveillé par un orage. Mais un détail l'embête.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : c'est comme manger des cookies sans chocolat

Source : Johnny's

Pairring : Nagase Tomoya/Okura Tadayoshi (NaseYoshi ^^)

Résumé : Nasage essaye de se rendormir après avoir été réveillé par un orage. Mais un détail l'embête.

Note : Il pleut ce soir et comme rien ne peut se passer sans qu'une idée débile s'insinue dans mon cerveau… Voilà un nouveau One Shot.

C'est comme manger des cookies sans chocolat.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de son sommeil. Passant quelques secondes à écouter les pluies frapper contre les fenêtres fermées, Nagase Tomoya se décida à se rendormir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un orage pas de quoi passer une nuit blanche.

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, le Tokio essaya de se rendormir mais un détail le dérangeait.

Ne s'était-il pas endormi avec une magnifique peluche dans les bras ? Et si son cerveau ne lui jouait pas de tour, où était cette peluche à présent ?

Cherchant à tâtons son amant dans le lit, Nagase dû se résoudre à allumer la lumière puisque sa main ne rencontrait que du vide. Se redressant sur les coudes, Tomoya laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce alors que son cerveau se remettait en marche.

D'après ses souvenirs, les draps froissés et les quelques vêtements pas vraiment de sa taille qui traînait par terre, il n'avait vraiment pas passé le début de sa nuit seul.

Mais alors où pouvait bien se trouver son cadet ? Il n'avait quand même pas oser partir au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Se levant rapidement, le Tokio se dirigea vers la commode de l'entrée sur laquelle son petit ami laissait habituellement ses messages quand il n'osait pas le réveiller. Faut dire que pour son chéri le sommeil, c'était quelque chose de sacrée.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Merde !

Fallait qu'il reste calme. Son cadet ne devait pas être bien loin et il n'était pas dans un drama. Pas besoin de se faire des films. Aucunes fanes hystériques ne l'avaient kidnappé pour l'emmener chez elles et le torturer. C'était impossible ! Impossible ! N'est ce pas ?

Essayant de se calmer à coup de grandes respirations, Nagase se demanda si son cadet ne s'était pas simplement réfugier dans la salle de bains par peur de l'orage ou simplement pour une envie pressante.

Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'eau, Tomoya ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement rapide. Personne.

Zut de zut.

Bon maintenant qu'il était sûr que son amant ne dormait pas, il pouvait bien essayer de l'appeler. Si il était toujours là et pas blessé, il répondrait sûrement.

_ Yoshi ?... Yoshi ? T'es là ?... Yoshi ?

Et si il était blessé justement ? Et si il c'était fait vraiment mal en essayant de se faire un petit encas pendant la nuit ?

Mais bien sûr ! La cuisine. Avec tout le sport qu'ils avaient fait tout les deux avant de dormir et connaissant son petit ami, il avait dû avoir faim et se lever pour se faire un truc à manger. Et si il ne répondait pas c'était seulement parce que…

Parce que…

Parce que le frigo lui était tombé dessus ?

Parce qu'il était mort après s'être malencontreusement coupé les veines ?

Courant vers la cuisine plus que paniqué par des hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres, Tomoya dû se rendre à l'évidence une fois arrivé sur place.

Pas de sang donc pas de blessé. Mais toujours pas de petit Kanjani.

Bon ! Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne depuis le début.

Son chéri n'était pas dans sa chambre mais n'avait pas laisser de mot dans l'entrée. Il n'avait donc pas quitté l'appartement. Or, il n'était ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine et donc pas dans le salon qu'il avait dû traverser au moins 4 fois. Personne ne répondait quand il l'appelait mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il était mort.

Mais oui ! Son téléphone portable !

Courant jusque dans la chambre, le Tokio commença à fouiller au milieu des vêtements négligemment jeté sur le sol afin d'y trouver son portable. Finalement, il le trouva dans la poche de son pantalon mais lorsqu'il composa le numéro de son amant, c'est un autre pantalon abandonné un peu plus loin qui lui répondit ''Wonderful, wondeful, wonderful guys ! Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful world!''.

_ Je t'en foutrais du Wonderful moi! Il est où ton propriétaire crétin de téléphone!

Evidemment, personne ne lui répondit et c'est avec un cri de désespoir que Nagase se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Alors, il était là, seul, étaler sur le matelas dans lequel aurait dû se trouver son amant, seul, dans son appartement, seul, à écouter la pluie tomber contre la vitre, seul, tout en regardant le plafond, toujours seul. Si ce satané orage ne l'avait pas réveillé, il n'aurait sûrement pas paniqué comme ça avant le lendemain matin.

Soudain un éclair traversa le ciel, illuminant une ampoule dans son cerveau. Il n'avait pas vérifié le balcon. Bon, il n'y avait aucune raison que son amant y soit mais au point où il en était.

C'est d'un pas las que Tomoya se dirigea vers son balcon, ouvrant doucement la porte fenêtre sans vraiment y croire.

Et pourtant. Une ombre assise sur le sol se dessina devant ses yeux.

_ Yoshi ?

Pas de réponse.

Pourtant c'était bien lui. Ca ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, le Tokio le secoua légèrement l'appelant à nouveau. La forme retira se qui semblait être des écouteurs de ses oreilles avant de répondre.

_ Ah. Nase-chan. Je t'es pas réveillé au moins ?

C'était bien lui. C'était bien Okura Tadayoshi qui se trouvait devant tout sourire, tremper jusqu'au os et en pleine forme.

C'est bizarrement ce moment que choisit tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé pour se faire ressentir. Alors il s'écroula à genou derrière son cadet entourant son corps de ses bras et callant son visage larmoyant dans son cou.

_ Crétin ! J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver ?

Un sourire amusé c'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Tacchon alors que son aîné continuait de se moucher dans sa veste.

_ Plein de choses ! Espèce d'inconscient ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec seulement un boxer et une veste sous un tel déluge ?

_ J'aime bien l'orage.

_ Tu aurais pu le regarder de l'intérieur !

_ C'est pas pareil.

_ En quoi c'est différent ?

_ Ben…

Vu comme Tadayoshi se mordait la lèvre, Tomoya était sûr qu'il allait encore lui sortir un de ses théories loufoques. Et ça ne loupa pas.

_ Regarder un orage sans être mouillé c'est comme manger des cookies sans chocolat.

Fin

J'avoue, je suis bien du genre à aller me foutre sous l'orage quand il pleut. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir de balcon pour pouvoir le faire sans sortir de chez moi.

Enfin bon, j'espère que ma fic ne vous aura pas paru trop folle. Quoique… Si j'espère que vous aurez adoré parce que je me suis encore tapé un joli petit délire.

J'ai fais cette fic avec Okura et Nagase parce que dans mon esprit ni Yamapi ni Ryo n'aurait réagit comme ça à l'absence de son amant et qu'aucun des deux ne serait assez fou pour aller se foutre sous la flotte un soir d'orage. Mais bon, c'est mon avis personnel et vous vous ne fichez sûrement.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et pour celle qui le font de me suivre ^^

Chibi


End file.
